Little Bunny: Zero jealous?
by inthemindofchris
Summary: X gets a new pet Bunny; Snowy. Zero gets jealous of it, thinking X had forgot about him. Can X prove to Zero, that his love for him is stronger than Snowy's? Contains: Shounen-ai. Zero/X.


Little Bunny; Zero jealous?

It was rather breezey, Zero was walking down. Peace and quiet. Done from the missions, suppose? Zero looks out the window, passing by. He smiled, as he enters X's dorm, he saw a Bunny.

" What the...?" Zero looks at it, with a bit of curiousity, blinking a lot. The Bunny wrinkled its nose. Zero chuckles a bit.

" Oh, Zero, hey." X called, seeing Zero there, the Bunny now hopping around Zero. X smiled.

" This is my new pet." X said, smiling. Zero blinks. He just asked.

" Your new pet?" Zero tilts his head, " It isn't a Repli-Bunny?"

" No, silly, it's a real Bunny." X smiled more picking it up.

" You bought a real pet?!" Zero said in shock, seeing the Bunny look at him. " I... Don't want to know how much this set you back..."

X simply nods, smiling. " Yes." the Bunny hops offf, Zero sees it, his eyes following the Bunny around.

" I just hope it doesn't misbehave. Is that Bunny housetrained?" Zero asked, kneeling down. He just locked eyes into the white Bunny. X could just hug then Red Maveick Hunter.

" I think it loves you, like me.~" X said, grinning teasingly only to earn himself a kiss from Zero.

" Does it has to be?"

" Maaybee..." X said, looking away, acting to be innocent

" You... Have a lot of secrets, I do not know about, X!~" Zero gave a grin at the Blue Maverick Hunter, for himself to earn a wack on the head.

" Ha ha, very funny, Zero." X smiled, the Bunny hops up and down.

" Well... I still don't want to know what setted you up to buy a REAL Bunny. X, you certainly musn't tell me. Please. Or... It is your choice." Zero shrugged at him, only to be looking at the Bunny.

X giggled a bit, and sits down on the sofa. The Bunny exploring around the dorm. X looked at the other, saying, " Well, I've always wanted a real Bunny, so I saved up for the past few months, and I bought her today."

" Wait! It's... A girl?" Zero asks again not knowing, looking at the Bunny again.

" Mmmhmm, her name's Snowy!" X nodded, corsses his arms, Zero blinks.

" You... Gave it a name?"

" Duh, of course! Every pet needs a name!"

Zero shook his head, " Even so, I-YAH!" Zero hits the floor, like a ton of bricks when Snowy tugged too hard on his ponytail, which made X laugh in amusement.

" That wasn't funny, X!" Zero groans, rubbing his hair. " Ya know, how I act."

" Dummy, of course, I do!" X said, giving a mischief grin at the Crimson Warrior only to see Zero smile.

" You really know me..." Zero blushes, he takes his gaze onto Snowy.

" Oh come on, lighten up, Z... she's just playing..." X explained in the Bunny's defense as he pulled her toward him and buckled a rainbow collar around her furry neck.

" What did you drag me into?" Zero whispered under his breath.

The next day was not so expecting, Alia and Axl were into Snowy, that X bought!

" It's really cute, X." Axl said as Alia nodded in agreement.

" Thank you, Axl." X replied, snuggling Snowy. Zero did found it cute. But the problem is... Did he forget of him? Hope not.

X smiled, sees Zero. X beamed brightly and kisses the Class A Hunter's cheek, whom it made Zero blush.

" Zero, what it is?" Alia asked as she saw Zero, who he was seeing X and Snowy play in the HQ Garden.

" Did X forget me, Alia?" Zero replied to the Navigaor. Aila's eyes go wide.

" What makes you say that?" Alia asked him, earning her answer. She saw Zero point to X cuddling the Bunny.

" Snowy?" Alia shook her head. " Zero, he's just playing with her. It's not like X loves Snowy more than you."

" ... You think?" Zero looks at her, she nodded. " Yeah! Besides , you two are together!"

Zero tries to believe it, but sees X, that he doesn't notice him. He is still busy with Snowy. Great. Zero sighs, Alia seees. She somehow nods, understandingly. She can only pat Zero's shoulder.

" He'll come around..." she said and left. Zero nods, seeing X cuddle Snowy and play with her.

He felt unwanted... Like... Snowy replaced him, X smiled. As he was with Snowy

" I hope Zero comes to play with us..." X said softly, hugging the small Bunny. Zero was feeling jealous. So jealous. If he did go on, he'd go on a rampage. He'd really go on a rampage. Snowy eats her carrot, looking at X.

Zero had enough of this, he went inside going back to his dorm. Passing by Axl, not even wanting to say hello to him. Axl blinks and crosses his arms. He then runs to X and Snowy.

" Axl? What're you doing here?" X asked all in surprise and Axl replies, " I think Zero's jealous."

X's eyes go wide. " Jealous?" he shook his head, replying to Axl. " How... What? Why?"

Axl sighs. " Maybe it's of Snowy," he shrugs. " You're ALWAYS hanging with her, and you never even bothered to see Zero."

" Nonsense! Zero is... Zero is my Zero! And Snowy is my Snowy! Like a daughter!" X said, failing his arms.

" Well, go talk to him!" Axl said, giving X a grin. " I'll take care of Snowy for you."

" You will?"

" Yes!" nods Axl, X smiled.

" Okay! Thanks!" he runs off looking for Zero, X sighs. Where can he be? He tried the Navigation Room, the mess hall, Medical Bay, he tried his dorm last.

" Zero..?" X spoke, " You here?" he stayed silent, hoping Zero would answer, soon he heard a response.

" X?" was all the reply from the Crimson Warrior. X sighs.

" Zero, can I come in?"

He then heard the door open, Zero showing himself, without his helmet on, he had on his red pajamas. X looked down. " So? Can I come in?" X said, once again. Zero moved aside so X can enter.

" Where's your little pet?"

" With Axl..."

" Oh! Great!" Zero said, throwing his hands in the air, yelling at X. " NOW, YOU DECIDE TO COME TO ME!"

X stepped back a bit shocked from Zero's yell. Zero gasped, pulling X into an embrace, making the Blue Reploid blush at it. Zero hugging him tight, spoke.

" I'm sorry, X! I didn't mean to yell!"

" Zero, I know... You're jealous... Right?" X looked into his eyes.

" ..." Zero looked away, " Yeah... I am..."

" Zero..." X sighs, pulling the Blond closer, making him blush dark. X smiled at him. X softly whispers, " I love you, Zero. You're the world of mine."

" Am I?" Zero replied, trying to not grin at it.

" Yes you are!"

" Can you prove it?" asks Zero, he then blushes as X kisses the lips of the warrior. Kissing back, Zero blushes. X smiled soft.

" Yes, I did. Or I already did.~" X smirked only to have Zero laugh.

" Never will I get jealous over a thing like that."

" Promise?" X said, smiling

" I do. I promise."

X smiled and kisses Zero again. Smiling, they both go in hand to play with their new pet, Snowy.

A few more hours elapsed to find X and Zero slumbering in the comforts of their king-sized bed. The Crimson Hunter had his arms wrapped around the Blue Reploid's waist from behind as he nuzzled his head into X's neck. Some of Zero's hair was draped over their armored bodies like a makeshift blanket, and X had a thick blond lock of hair in his hand near his face. The sweet scent of Zero's hair always lulled X to sleep effortlessly; it was a security blanket of sorts. It was truly a peaceful night…

... Until for the Bunny doing noises.

Zero groaned irritably, " X, my love... please find out what the Bunny is making noises on about... Before I use my Saber to chop it into Bunny food…"

However, Zero never got an answer from the slumbering Reploid; X was simply knocked out. With an irritated sigh, Zero slid out of the warm bed and stared at the white Bunny, which stared back up at him with round brown eyes and made th same noise again.

" What do you want, furball?"

The bunny tilted its head to the side at Zero's question, which further miffed the Maverick Hunter, " Dumb bunny..."

In the kitchen, the white ragamuffin pawed at one of the wooden floor cabinets before looking at Zero again. The blond blinked softly, turning on the ceiling light, and then peeked into the cabinet, seeing multiple cans of bunny food, " ...Oh, it's hungry..."

He raised an eyebrow at the Bunny, " ... Didn't X feed you...?"

Snowy just stared at Zero, " ..."

" Er, I don't speak Bunny." Zero said.

The ragamuffin rolled its eyes and climbed into the cabinet, then rolled out a small bottle of Mountain Dew.

" Uh..." Zero looked at the pet, then the bottle of soda, and then the bunny again, " I'm not sure you're supposed to drink that-"

Snowy hissed at him and pushed the bottle at Zero's foot, her large eyes glaring at him.

" Okay, okay! Geez..." Zero picked up the bottle and the bowl, putting them on the table before opening the bottle and pouring the soda into the rainbow colored bowl, " No need to choke on a hairball..."

Snowy simply sat down and swayed her fluffy cotton tail back and forth behind her as she patiently waited for Zero to serve her drink, her eyes locked on him the entire time. The crimson-armored Reploid placed the now full bowl on the floor in front of the bunny.

" You're served, Madam..." he replied sarcastically.

Snowy leaned over the bowl, sniffing the liquid before lapping up the sugary drink and mewling in content. With an over exaggerated sigh of relief, Zero made his way back to the bedroom and slid in next to X, curling up with him and resting his head on X's neck.

" You fed the bunny?" the blue bomber sleepily asked when he felt Zero crawl back in.

" Mmhmm..."

" See? She's not bad."

" I hate that bunny, X."

The blue Reploid simply sighed, squeezing Zero's hand.

Authors note:

Awwww, soooo cuuute! X and Zero are so kawaii, Zero, you need to get out more! With SNOWY!


End file.
